Yuuei Coffee Shop
by asb227
Summary: In which a reporter enters a quaint little coffee shop and interviews an arrogant regular.


**A/N: I... don't know. I just wanted to do this.**

Yuuei Coffee Shop

* * *

"BITCH! MOTHERFUCKIN'-" A sharp glare from Momo made Katsuki cease his tirade over getting coffee spilled on his shoes. The few heads that had turned to look at the commotion slowly turned back to their coffee, sipping a little quicker than was necessary to try and get out of the coffee shop quicker.

The reporter raised an eyebrow at the scene, before looking back at his interviewee, a blonde college student who frequented the shop quite often. "So... do things like that happen often here?"

"Well, yes. Bakugou has worked here since he first started coming to the university, to pay off his debts. But enough about him. A good scientist's story always starts at childhood. When I was younger, I used to be fascinated by lightbulbs..."

The reporter stopped paying attention. The blonde student was easily one of the most arrogant interviewees he ever had, but he was the only one willing to talk to him about the coffee shop and its usual atmosphere. Without that information, the reporter would have nothing to report on for the article he was writing about small cafes and the like in the city. He turned back to the white haired barista, who was being berated by his superior.

"Bakugou! I swear, one more outburst like that and you're fired!" The ponytailed girl sighed, rubbing her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, I don't know why we thought it would be a good idea to hire you in the first place..."

"Because he makes some damn good coffee." Kaminari took a quick drink from his latte, sighing in delight at the rich taste.

"It's true." Kyouka, who was sitting across from the blonde, raised her coffee cup in honor of Katsuki's skill. "Only reason I still come here, really."

"And those two? Regulars, I assume?" The reporter cut off Aoyama's sentence to draw attention to the two customers.

"Ah, yes. Those two, and a few others, are regulars here, who come to the shop to study or hang out. Have I told you about the time I..."

A small bell ringing from the entrance of the coffee shop drew Momo's attention away from her employee, and the reporter's attention away from the rambling blonde. "Hi! Welcome to Yuuei Coffee Shop! Would you like to try our- Oh, it's you."

"What do you mean, 'Oh, it's you'?! I am a paying customer-"

"Yeah, and not one we really want around." Momo leaned on the counter in front of her, careful to make sure her apron covered any cleavage that Mineta could possibly get a peek of.

"You just don't like him because he's a creep." Tsuyu trailed behind her friend, Shouji walking alongside her. "Though to be honest, I can't really blame you."

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

"We'll get your usuals." Iida walked out from the storeroom, cleaning his glasses. "And if you could refrain from sexually harrassing our employees, Minoru, we won't have to get Bakugou to throw you out."

The barista in question grinned, punching his palm and making Mineta involuntarily shiver.

Kyouka took another sip of coffee, looking completely unconcerned with this routine. "Oh yeah, that's the other thing he's good for."

"Does that happen often?"

Aoyama, despite being peeved at getting cut off again, nodded.

"Minoru is quite... uncouth about the way he appreciates a woman's body. Tenya, the manager of this fine establishment, usually has Bakugou throw Minoru out, which I believe he has done a total of 16 times now. He is especially uncouth with Yaoyorozu, because as you can tell... she's quite... developed. Not to mention, she's the most intelligent student on the campus, with one of the two full rides that were received this year. Ah, that reminds me of my first love interest..."

As the newcoming trio went to take their seats, Katsuki started whipping up a tall vanilla frappe for Tsuyu, a venti caffè latte for Shouji, and a grande iced coffee with milk for Mineta. All at the same time.

"We need a salted caramel hot chocolate, Katsuki!" Mina, who was taking orders at the register, added another drink to Katsuki's job, which he integrated in seamlessly.

"He really is something else, isn't he?" Kaminari leaned back in his chair, watching Katsuki work his magic.

"Somehow, he makes brewing coffee look pretty manly. Maybe I should try and get a job here." Kaminari turned to see Kirishima approaching the table with Sero and Tokoyami in tow. Kyouka scooted over to make room for the newcomers, allowing them to pull up a chair each, while Kaminari cheerfully fistbumped his friend.

The reporter whistled in amazement. "Huh. He's good."

"Bakugou, despite only having been on the job for a few months is quite skilled at his job. Of course, his manners leave something to be desired, which is why he's kept mostly away from customers. Oh yes, I haven't told you of my first summer job yet..."

"Yo. Get your fu-" Momo's hand twitched. "-freaking drinks!"

As Shouji retrieved the drinks (and Tsuyu's coffee jelly) from Katsuki, the door opened once more. Izuku and Ochako entered, talking about one of the lessons they had just had.

"Hey, you two. Care for one of the new things on the menu?" Mina greeted the pair with a smile and a wave, as they looked at the chalkboard sign containing all of the new drinks that Yuuei had to offer.

"Hm... I'll have a caffè misto."

Ochako took a little bit more time. "Hmm... a caramel chai tea latte?"

"Mhmm... that'll be 1300 yen." As they paid for their drinks, the small bell in the front rang once again, signalling the entrance of another customer.

A college student with white and red hair and a burn on his left eye, walked into the small shop, eyes calmly examining the interior of the building. Momo, seeing that Mina was too intimidated by his appearance, decided to take the initiative and greet him.

"Hello, welcome to Yuuei! Take your time before ordering!" The student simply nodded sharply in response to the greeting.

"Is he regular too?"

Aoyama looked at the newcomer with narrowed eyes, then shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him here before. But I know who he is. That's Shouto Todoroki, the other recipient of the full rides to the university. Now, I believe it's time to begin talking about my work at the university..."

"Your drinks are ready!"

As Izuku picked up the orders from the counter, he noticed something odd written on his cup. Picking up the container, he turned it around to read "STUPID FUCKING NERD" on the line where the name of the customer usually went. He glanced at Katsuki, who was grinning evilly and flicking him off with both hands. Momo smacked him on the back of his head, then pulled him by the ear to go make more drinks.

"Do they know each other?"

"Bakugou and Katsuki came from the same high school, which Bakugou is quite unhappy about. He believed that he was the only one who was supposed to attend the university from that school. Oh, how that reminds me of my childhood rival..."

The bell rang once more. A large American man jogged into the bar, dressed in a blue jumpsuit and with his blonde hair in two antennae.

"Ah! All Might!" Mina grinned at seeing the coffee shop's regular. "Health smoothie as usual?"

All Might gave the girl a thumbs up and a shining smile. "Of course! How else will I be able to be a gym teacher? I would be a hypocrite if I drank anything else!"

Momo sighed a little under her breath. "For the last time, not all of our coffee is unhealthy..."

"He's clearly a regular here."

"Ah, yes. All Might is a gym teacher at the local high school, and he comes by here everyday on his jog to get a health smoothie. Now, about my workout regimen..."

The reporter finished his coffee, then looked at the notes he had taken. "An angry barista with amazing coffee-brewing skills, a bunch of college student regulars, one of which is a pervert for the assistant manager, and another one who's the target of a grudge from the angry barista. Not to mention the huge gym teacher who looks like a Golden Age Superhero."

He sighed. "Yep. Definitely not putting this place in my article."

* * *

**A/N: Eh. It was alright. Definitely not something I'm too overly proud of but whatever, I kinda like it. Mostly just wanted to get my Boku no Hero Academia feels out of the way.**


End file.
